Unexpected
by kmariah369
Summary: Unexpected relationship between sleepy hollow characters.
1. Dungeon Talk

Unexpected

Chapter 1

It was about 8 at night and Crane knew that he should be getting back to the cabin soon. Katrina was making dinner tonight and he knew that he shouldn't be late. The witch had been very ecstatic and clingy for the past week, wanting to spend all her time with her husband, who recently surprised Katrina with her very first cellphone. The phone was simple and Crane taught her the basics: making calls, receiving calls and texting. She was always texting him throughout the day, which at times overwhelmed Ichabod, but he never complained. He was trying any and everything he could to rekindle the love between him and his wife. With every attempt, however, he would find himself thinking of his partner Abigail. He was always thinking of her. Always.

Crane and Abbie were in the dungeon where the headless horseman stood chained up under the UV lights, keeping a close eye on their prisoner from behind the looking glass. They decided to meet and research an amulet that Jenny found, hoping that it could be of some use to them in their fight against demons. Crane also knew he needed to tell Abbie about the plans he and Katrina had made. Crane took a deep breath and looked at Abbie, who was on her laptop, and finally spoke up.

"As you know Leftenant, things between Katrina and I have been somewhat questionable and it's time to see, once and for all, where we stand in our marriage. We decided that perhaps a temporary change in scenery would help us rediscover our lost bond. Not to mention the fact that the weight of our current mission is likely taking its toll as well. So! We've decided to take a short trip to London. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow and be back in Sleepy Hollow next Friday." Abbie looked up from her screen to see Crane, then asked him, "So you and Katrina are going to London for a whole week?" Crane nodded yes. "And you think that'll be enough rekindle the flame between you two?" she asked.

Crane was trying his best to answer her questions but as soon as those deep brown eyes looked up at him all he wanted to do was put his arm around her waist and pull her into his body and kiss those full lips. His thoughts drifted further away from his wife and became more fixated on Abbie. " _Why does she have to be so beautiful?"_ he thought to himself. He then realized he was staring and remembered he was supposed to be answering Abbie's questions.

"Well yes, sort of. Since Katrina misses home so much and wants to spend more time together we decided to go for what you call a " _va-cation"_ from Sleepy Hollow and all the demons and havoc and honestly Leftenant I haven't been able to see Katrina as I used to when we were in our time. In her mind we are the same as we were. She has lied so much about herself and who she is I feel that the woman I fell in love with is not the Katrina that I am with today. I am trying to look past her lies and deceit, but I can't seem to do so. Hopefully this trip will rekindle something that I saw in her so long ago. If not then we have to be true to ourselves and separate."

Abbie felt bad for Crane. She could be his friend and protect him from harm, but not matters of the heart; his marriage to Katrina was something that he had to fix on his own. Smiling at him, she said, "Crane, you're doing the right thing by trying to see what's there. You both have a second chance at love after 250 years and you have every right to take it." Her smile grew bigger as if to help assure him of his decision.

There was a ding sound, Crane took out his phone to see a text from Katrina.

 _Dinner is almost ready my love. Hope to see you soon._

 _You're beloved_

 _Katrina Crane._

He texted her back.

 _I will be home soon. I cannot wait to taste your delicious cooking my dear wife._

"I should be heading back to the cabin. Katrina has prepared dinner for us tonight and she will keep texting me until I arrive." said Crane.

Abbie, still smiling, shook her head and looked at Crane. "Ok, tell Katrina I said hey and I hope to try her cooking soon. Maybe we all should have dinner when you guys get back?"

"We most definitely should Leftenant. Can you meet us at the cabin tomorrow to go over a few things before we leave?" he asked.

"Sure. I just have a few errands to run and I come by afterwards" she replied.

Crane slightly bowed his head and took his leave.

Abraham, who had been listening the entire time, was disgusted at this point. Not only did he allow himself to get trapped by the witnesses and imprisoned in this dungeon but he also has to listen to his former best friend, now his betrayer and most hated enemy talk about taking Katrina, his true heart's desire, to London to rekindle their love. And he could do nothing about it. He loved Katrina. All he wanted to do was to live the rest of eternity with her and make her happy. But she too, betrayed him. She helped the witnesses to trap him here. Still, he didn't care; all he wanted was to be with her.

He also wanted to escape so he could reclaim his woman, but how? He couldn't hear the thoughts of Moloch or Henry anymore. What has happened, why hasn't anyone come to release him?

All of a sudden he heard the witness singing. He looked up and saw she was still here. There appeared to be white strings attached to the inside of each of her ears. She was gracefully swaying back and forth while sitting down. Her eyes were closed.

" _You fix your make up, just so_ _  
_ _Guess you don't know, that your beautiful_ _  
_ _Try on every dress that you own_ _  
_ _You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago_

 _If your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll_ _  
_ _Be the one to let you know_

 _Out of all the girls_ _  
_ _You my one and only girl_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody in the world tonight"_

He couldn't believe his ears. He hated the witness but never would he have imagined she would sound so beautiful singing. He was thankful that she didn't have the enchanted emerald necklace to see his face because all he could do was stare in awe at the beauty of her movements and singing. He missed music and, being the horseman of death, hadn't been able to enjoy it for a long time now.

He continued to listen.

" _All of the_ _stars, you make them shine like they were ours_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody in the world but you and i_ _  
_ _You and i_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody in the world but you and i_

 _You stop the room when we walk in_ _  
_ _Spotlights on everybody staring_ _  
_ _Tell all of these boys, they wasting their time_ _  
_ _Stop standing in line, cause your all mine_

 _And this evening I, won't let the feeling die_ _  
_ _I never wanna leave your side_

 _Out of all the girls_ _  
_ _You my one and only girl_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody in the world tonight_ "

Abbie was so into her singing she didn't even realize the horseman could hear her. She loved music and she loved to sing. It helped her get away from all of the destruction and sorrow in her life. She stopped singing and stared at the horseman. She wondered if he was annoyed by it. She then wondered why she cared to begin with.

" _I would go mad being locked up here, but he deserves it. All the killing and bloodshed came from this demon. He killed Corbin. But he has no one and all he can do is go insane down here. Everything he's done so far has been for Katrina, or so he claims. I wonder if my singing reminds him of her. I just got so carried away. I kind of feel bad for him",_ she thought.

She got up and for a moment hesitated, then she opened the door to the cell and walked in. She didn't go near him but she stood right in front of the door.

Abraham saw the witness coming into his cell. He was trying to figure out why she stopped singing. He didn't want her to stop. It was the only thing that didn't make him think about the situation he was in. He was caught between the melody and her lovely voice.

"Does my singing annoy you?" she asked him.

Abraham didn't do or say anything. Why would he? She wouldn't hear him or see his face.

"If it does I can stop, it's just….it soothes me. Music is the only thing that takes me away from all this and I can get carried away. I know you're the horseman of death and all but being locked up like this is….it can make anyone go insane."

"Do you like music?" Abbie continued.

The horseman did nothing. _"Why is she talking to me and why is she here? She is never here alone when she is here."_ he thought _._

"I don't even know why I am here, why I am talking to you."

Abbie paused and just stared at his neck.

Abraham just stood there staring at her. " _What is she doing? Why is this woman staring at me?"_ he pondered.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry about Katrina. I know what it's like to be heartbroken and you've been hurt twice by her. I truly am sorry."

Abraham couldn't understand why this witness was being so nice to him and concerned for his feelings. Abbie stared for a moment. "Well I'll leave you to your thoughts" and turned around and left the dungeon.

Abbie closed the doors to the dungeon and started walking into the tunnels. As she made her way to the archives, she began to wonder why she was so comfortable talking to the horseman. " _Maybe I am getting used to all the craziness and demons in Sleepy Hollow. It's affecting me in more ways than I realize. And my partner is leaving for a week with his wife and I'm going to be stuck here alone. I'm so used to having him by my side all the time. I need to let him have this time with his wife. If it were me I would I would be on the first plane there. Maybe I just need go home and relax for once."_

Abraham thought about the woman's last words. Katrina did betray him twice and all for her love for Ichabod. He was mad and hurt by Katrina, why should he want her? She never came to see him. She lied and used him when they were together 250 years ago and in this era. They were never going to be together as long as Ichabod Crane was alive.

He then started to think of a plan to escape since he was on his own at this point. Then his thoughts went to the witness and how comfortable she seemed to be with him. He remembered what the witnesses were chatting about earlier and thought:

" _If Ichabod and Katrina are going to be in London that means the other witness will be the only one here. I can somehow trick her into releasing me. Gain her trust and make her feel sorry for me. Lie; I have to come up with something. I doubt it could work. She is a pretty intelligent woman and an officer of the law. She would probably see through my deceit. I doubt she would trust me, her enemy. It might be possible. From what I've seen tonight, her bond with Ichabod must be wavering. I will use her to get to Ichabod. I will kill him and Katrina."_


	2. Is it Truly Worth it

_I'm new to writing and I hope yall enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter._

Chapter 2

It was about 3 in the afternoon as Abbie was on her way to meet Crane and Katrina at the cabin. While driving, her thoughts began to drift to Crane. With Katrina back in this realm from Purgatory, the witnesses' bond had noticeably weakened. It was only natural that Crane would spend more time with his wife, but she didn't expect her own chemistry with Crane to change so drastically. Their communication just doesn't seem to be what it once was. She loves Crane and never wants to lose him as a friend. She's just hoping that everything works out the way it needs to in order for the witnesses to last and live normal lives after the seven year tribulation.

As her thoughts of Crane filled her, her phone began to ring. It was Jenny.

"Hey Jenny." Abbie said.

"Hey Abbs, how are you? I haven't heard from you or Crane in the last few days. Is everything ok?"

Abbie was so wrapped up in Crane leaving that she didn't realize that she was starting to forget some of the other important people in her life. "Yea, everything's fine." said Abbie, even though she knew it wasn't. "There haven't been any demons running around Sleepy Hollow lately. We still haven't figured out anything about the amulet you gave us yet. Oh and Crane and Katrina are leaving tomorrow to go to London for about a week to see where their relationship is going."

Abbie knew Jenny was going to flip over that last part. Her sister was known for being blunt and a little of a hot head.

"Hold on….what? Crane is going where in the middle of an Apocalypse? We still don't know where Henry went off to after he visited Katrina that day. And he decides NOW of all times to leave for a week? Anything can happen in that time while they're gone!" Jenny nearly yelled.

Abbie sighed. "I know that Jenny but they need this. Who are we to stop them anyway?"

"Uhhh…you are the other Witness. You have a say-so when it comes to stuff like this…. Abbie?" asked Jenny after a pause.

"To be completely honest Jenny, if it were me I would go too."

There was silence for a few moments. Abbie knew that, to some extent, Jenny was right but she felt that they truly did need a break from Sleepy Hollow and deserved every bit of it.

"What about the horseman? Who's going to be babysitting headless?" Jenny asked.

"I'm guessing that would be me. I'm going to the cabin now to hash out the details with Crane and Katrina." Abbie replied.

"Well Abbs if you need help with anything, you know I'm here. When it comes to headless, Crane or if you just need to talk."

Abbie smiled. She liked hearing the softer side of her sister. "Thanks Jenny. I'm almost there. I'll talk to you later.

"Later." Jenny said and hung up.

At the cabin, Crane and Katrina were packing some necessities for their trip. Of course, they didn't need much since they wore the same garment almost every day. They weren't quite used to the customs of this generation yet. Back in the 1700s they made use of what they had at the time; they didn't see the need to change now.

Crane decided to make some of his favorite tea: chamomile with honey. Meanwhile Katrina was taking a shower. Out of all the new discoveries from this era, showering was one of her favorites. She loved the feel of the hot, soothing water on her body and the refreshing feeling of being able to wash her hair. As she was letting the water run down her hair and back, all she could think of was the passionate nights she would have in London with Crane. She was ecstatic about revisiting that beautiful place. She imagined that London has changed a lot from her time but the scenery and customs were surely not altered much. She also felt that some time away from Abbie would also help greatly. She didn't hate Abbie, but she felt Abbie and Crane were a little too close for her liking.

After her shower she began to dry her hair with a blow dryer, another one of her favorite technologies from this time.

Back in the kitchen, Crane was so deep in thought he was practically staring a hole through the boiling water. He began to think of Abbie " _Maybe I shouldn't leave the Leftenant. I know the reason for this vay-cation is to make Katrina happy, and to see if my heart still lingers for her. Still, I'm torn between my dear Katrina and the lovely Leftenant. Abigail is determined, beautiful and full of life. Which one of them do I want the most? God, I'm going mad!"_

Katrina walked in and saw her husband staring at the pot. She wondered if he was still happy being with her. She knew that time could heal many wounds, but the man that stood before her was different from the one she married long ago.

"My love, what are you doing?" she asked.

After a short delay, Crane's thoughts were yanked away from the Leftenant and turned his attention to his wife. "Oh. Hello dear, I'm just..making some tea. Its chamomile with honey. Would you care to have some?"

"Oh yes. I haven't had tea in a long time." She walked towards her husband. "I used to yearn for it while awaiting my rescue from Purgatory."

"Do you favor sugar or milk in your tea?" asked Crane.

Katrina smiled at his kindness.

"Honey will do, thank you Ichabod."

They sat and drank there tea in silence. Crane finally spoke up.

"Do you truly think it's a great time to depart from Sleepy Hollow? Not knowing where Henry is or what he might be planning disturbs me and I would hate to leave Abigail alone in these circumstances." Crane said as he stared at his wife.

Katrina understood Crane's reason for worrying about Abbie but the tone in his voice still made her jealous inside. She kept her composure, took a sip of tea and responded: "You should not worry about Ms. Mills, I am leaving her with some materials to help her if any harm comes to Sleepy Hollow. Is she still gracing us with her presence today?" Katrina looked at Crane and gave a somewhat sarcastic smile.

"Yes she is. She should arrive at any moment I suppose." Crane said before looking at his cup.

Katrina's smile was still a little sarcastic. "Good then. We will make sure that she gets all the help she needs, my dear Ichabod."

Then they heard a knock at the door.

Crane was about to stand but Katrina stood first. "I shall get it my love, you may stay and enjoy your tea. "

Katrina went and opened the door. Abbie was standing in the entrance with dark blue jeans, a burgundy shirt and black boots. She smiled at Katrina. "Hey Katrina."

"Hello Ms. Mills. You may come in. How are you today?" Katrina asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Crane?"

"He's in the kitchen." answered Katrina.

They made their way to the kitchen where Crane was sitting at the table. He stood up and slightly bowed. "Hello Leftenant, I am very appreciative that you came."

"Hey Crane." Abbie said.

"Would you like some tea? He asked.

"Yea that would great right about now."

They all sat after Crane brought Abbie her tea with sugar, just the way she liked it. He knew she favored sugar over milk.

"You know me so well Crane, thanks."

Katrina stared at them, trying her best not to look jealous. Her time in Purgatory made it perfect for the witnesses to get too close. She tore her gaze from them to her tea and started sipping.

Abbie stared at them both. Now that she was there, she realized she really didn't want Crane to go. She completely understood his decision but deep down she didn't want to be alone. That was her greatest fear; being alone for the rest of her life because she was a witness. Crane has someone, but she's a witch who's been a part of the fight long before either her or Crane knew anything about it. If Abbie ever wanted to be with someone, and she did, she wouldn't want to bring them into this fight. It's just something she would to have to deal with.

Katrina stood up. "I'm going to get some items for you Ms. Mills."

As Katrina went to the bedroom, Crane looked at Abbie, who was staring at her tea. "Is everything ok Leftenant?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm just a little tired that's all. Plus I'm ready to go home and relax. Maybe get some wine, watch a movie."

"Ahh! Yes your generation's depiction of stories with moving pictures. Sounds very intriguing." Crane smiled at Abbie.

"Are you sure-"Crane was about to ask something but was interrupted.

"Ms. Mills." Katrina said as she bought a dark green bag to the table. "Here are some materials that will aid you while Crane and I are away. Do you remember the barrier spell I showed you?" asked Katrina.

"Yes I do." Abbie replied.

"Good! Here are all there materials you will need. You can place the barrier around your house to keep you away from harm. There is enough for you to do one around the dungeon where Abraham is as well. I also put a very powerful hex on his bindings so he cannot escape."

Abbie was glad she remembered the spell but she wasn't so sure it would work with her not being a powerful witch like Katrina. "You sure I can do this without killing myself?" Abbie asked as she looked at Katrina.

"Why yes, I'm very sure." Katrina had that somewhat sarcastic smile again. "Oh and here!"

Katrina took her necklace off and placed it around Abbie's neck. Abbie stared at the glowing emerald as she held it her hand.

"You will need this if you are going to be by yourself with the horseman."

Crane looked the two woman. He wasn't quite sure why Abbie needed the necklace. All it did was show Abraham's face after all. "Why would she need the necklace?" Crane asked with a frown on his face.

"It's ok Crane. I think it's a good idea. He might know where Henry is and if so I can probably trick him into spilling the beans." said Abbie.

"I don't think that's a good idea Leftenant. If you are to interrogate the horseman I should be by your side as well. I don't trust Abraham and he-"

Katrina interrupted. "My love, Ms. Mills is a very intelligent woman. She can handle Abraham on her own. The spell I put on his bindings will not falter, I made very sure they were strong."

"Katrina is right Crane, I can handle everything while yall are gone. Plus it's only for a week. Yall deserve this vacation. Is this everything I need?" asked Abbie. Katrina nodded and Crane had this look of worry on his face. He really didn't want to leave at this point but he could not argue with those two.

"Alright, I will call you as soon as we land in London Leftenant." Said Crane.

"Sure, or you could text me too." She said as she smiled at Crane. She stop smiling and gave him a hug. Crane didn't want to let her go but he could not linger with his wife looking at them. They stopped hugging and Abbie slightly turned and stopped. "Yall enjoy yourselves. I will let you know if anything goes down. See you next Friday." Then she turned and left the cabin.

Crane watched as she got in her car and left. He felt like his heart was being ripped away from his body and he was too paralyzed to do anything about it. He couldn't figure out how and when he fell for Abbie. All he knew right then was he didn't want to let her go. He loved his wife, but how could a "vay-ation" make him trust her again? How could it make him feel for his wife the way he does for Abbie? He wanted to give Katrina a fair second chance. She has fought for his love and waited for him in Purgatory for a long time.

He turned towards Katrina as she walked up to him and kissed him before he could think. She pulled away with a smile, "My Love what would you like for dinner?"


End file.
